


If the Gift is You

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, First time anal, Oneshot, Smut, g!p Historia, intercourse, specific request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: When they get an anal plug in a sex toy subscription box (recommended by none other than Nanaba) Ymir notes a curious reaction in Historia. Since she's totally down to try anal herself, she decides to get herself ready so that on the night of their anniversary, she can offer herself up as the gift. When the night comes, so do they. And it's spectacular.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	If the Gift is You

**Author's Note:**

> Written per specific request. Thank you darkforte <3

Sometimes, it felt like they had only met a few days ago. Sometimes, decades. Ymir looked at Historia, and she felt that the five years they had been dating was the best five years of her life. Not only was she able to scrape herself out of a bad mental spot, but she fell so deeply in love that she learnt to see the colour around her again.

Historia was the sunshine in the morning. The sound of rain in a storm. The warmth and joy of everything Ymir loved. She learnt to be okay on her own, and she learnt how much Historia really brought to her life. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for her.

Only three months ago, they had finally moved in together. Astonishingly, they were able to buy a house. Ymir knew how lucky they were, and she was happy that it was from their joint hard work and dedication, and not from Historia’s father’s hush money. In a couple of months, it would be their six-year anniversary, though.

Since living together, their sex life seemed to have just rejuvenated. It was like they were newly in love again, and they couldn’t get enough of each other. Ymir couldn’t figure out which places in the house they hadn’t fucked on yet, and she was totally okay with that. In any instance, they were ready to destroy each other: after a hard day at work, in the morning after waking, just before sleeping, right before dinner, just in the afternoon because.

So, Ymir really wanted to do something special for Historia, but she really wasn’t sure what to do. She was off work for the day, sitting outside by their pool and gently stroking their beautiful staffie’s white chest. The little dog bathed in both the sunlight and the affection, and Ymir couldn’t help but smile at her.

What the fuck was she going to do for Historia, though? Jewellery was boring. Going out was an idea, but Ymir knew they would probably just get super horny very quick and she didn’t want them to get arrested for having sex in public, or suffer the suspense of rushing home.

No eating out, then. Netflix and chill? But that was so boring. Ymir wanted this to be the anniversary that Historia would never forget. She pulled her phone out and decided to try a shot in the dark. She opened her group chat with her friends.

**Ymir  
** _Hey freaks. I need help_

**Nanaba  
** _Good morning Ymir, with what?_

**Sasha  
** _Ymir why are you such a bitch_

**Annie  
** _Sasha she was born like that_

**Ymir  
** _Yeah my parents tried to beat it out of me but it didn’t work_

**Sasha  
** _cause that’s just abuse_

**Ymir  
** _Lol  
Anyway, our six year anniversary is coming up, and I can’t figure out what to do for Historia_

**Sasha  
** _Oooh! Gift ideas! I love this! Let’s meet up? At Titans? It’s been forever since we all hung out_

**Annie  
** _Can’t, Mikasa is away_

**Ymir  
** _Aren’t you still here tho?_

**Annie  
** _Physically? Yes. Otherwise? No._

**Sasha  
** _Oh poo. I’ll buy everyone lunch_

**Ymir  
** _lol that won’t work_

**Annie  
** _Fine_

**Ymir  
** _Can you believe_

**Sasha  
** _Awesome! I’m so excited. So let’s meet this afternoon at Titan’s maybe 2pm?_

**Annie  
** _I’m at work until 3_

**Ymir  
** _I’m off today so whatever time_

**Sasha  
** _Darn, I’m working from 4pm. Night shift_

**Ymir  
** _How about dinner, then? What time do you get off Sash?_

**Sasha  
** _Late. 11pm_

**Ymir  
** _Let’s meet up then._

**Annie  
** _Sure. I’m off tomorrow_

**Sasha  
** _Okay I can hurry there when I knock off. See you girls then! Love you xxxx_

**Nanaba _  
_** _Sorry for disappearing. 11 tonight is cool with me. Frieda will stay home with the kids._

**Ymir  
** _Cool, see you all then_

XxX

Ymir found Nanaba sitting at a table in the back and walked over to her. She was watching a video on her phone, and when Ymir plopped down beside her she startled.

“Sorry,” Ymir said, grinning sheepishly.

“That’s alright. Used to it.”

Ymir chuckled. “How’re they doing?”

Nanaba tilted her phone, showing the video of her two daughters. Dominique and Angelique, both 3. Twins. They had beautiful blue eyes just like Frieda’s—slightly darker than Nanaba’s—and blonde hair. They were like the perfect mix between the two, and Ymir often wondered how they’d won the genetic lottery. She guessed having two incredibly beautiful parents did that. The Reiss family also just made beautiful women.

“Very energetic, but they’re so sweet and gentle. I’m amazed by them each and every day. They have the kindest hearts. Honestly, the best people I know.”

Ymir put her face in her hands and grinned. “You’re so adorable in loving mommy mode.”

Nanaba blushed, cleared her throat and put her phone away. “Do you want to wait for the others before we start brainstorming?”

“Yeah. I’m hungry as shit though.”

Ymir ordered something to eat while Nanaba only requested a water. Annie eventually slinked into the seat in front of them, a hood flipped over her head. Like always, she looked incredibly bored.

“Sup, Annie.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “Hey, Ymir.” Her expression softened as she turned to Nanaba. “And hey.”

Nanaba smiled back. “Hey.”

Ymir’s food arrived and Annie ordered a waffle. Annie asked about the kids, so Nanaba started telling them about the time when they couldn’t find the girls because Frieda had left the washing machine’s door open, and for some reason both had decided to crawl in there for a nap. Annie actually laughed so hard she snorted, and then Ymir laughed so hard at Annie that _she_ snorted, and then she got her leg kicked and they glared at each other until Annie’s waffle arrived and Sasha collapsed into the seat beside her.

“Oh my god, I’m so tired.” She pulled at the menu and studied it for a second before ordering two drinks, a main meal and a peppermint crisp tart. “So, did we start yet?”

“Nope,” Ymir answered. “We waited for you.”

“Brilliant.” Sasha plonked a notebook on the table that already held a mind-map, a graph and a list of ideas. “I was brainstorming.”

“Shouldn’t you be like, on watch, Ms Security Guard?” Annie asked her, peering at the scribbled words as she licked at the cream on her spoon.

Sasha shrugged. “Probably. So, Ymir, you want to do something special for the bae?”

Ymir took a sip of her drink. “Yeah. Nothing boring. Everything I’ve thought of so far I’ve already bought or done.”

Sasha flipped a few pages in her notebook, then closed it with a sigh of sadness. “I could only think of generic things, too. It wasn’t a very productive night.”

They lapsed into silence, thinking. They sat there thinking for so long that Sasha’s food arrived, Annie was done with her waffle and Nanaba needed another water. For a while they all just watched Sasha inhale her food, then Annie spoke up.

“Why not just make yourself the gift then?” Everyone stared at her, so she sighed and started to explain. “You said nothing generic, right? And while I think it’s disgusting, you’re both so obsessed with each other. So, make yourself the gift.”

Ymir saw the instant Sasha’s chaotic mind was hit with an idea. Her eyes widened. “Oh! You could totally wrap yourself as a present. I can get my hands on a lot of wrapping paper.”

“I don’t think wrapping Ymir would be safe,” Nanaba countered.

Ymir snorted. “A lovely idea, but Historia already agreed to marry me, and my being her gift for eternity is already noted.”

“Make it a sex thing then,” Annie suggested casually.

Ymir went quiet, thinking. Their sex life had been quite banging lately. Just that morning they’d had lazy sex in bed before Historia had to leave for work. Thinking about it made Ymir feel hot all over, so she distracted herself by ordering a milkshake.

Nanaba cleared her throat. “If you’re interested in that idea, there’s this subscription.”

Everyone perked and looked to Nanaba, curious since she was suggesting it. The attention made her uncomfortable.

“Do tell,” Sasha prodded.

Nanaba went slightly red. “Well, there’s a shop in town. They do these subscription boxes. There are different kinds. Um. It’s, uh… A sex shop.”

Annie went oddly quiet, and the only ones that seemed surprised to hear this from Nanaba—despite her being the first of them to have kids—were Sasha and Ymir.

“So like, a sex toy box?” Ymir asked.

Nanaba nodded. “Yeah. For different kinks. You can do a once off, or a couple months. They have a website and everything.”

Ymir grinned slyly and bumped her shoulder with Nanaba’s. “You and Frieda get freaky in the bedroom, huh?”

Nanaba shrugged. “Yeah we like to spice it up.”

“Wow,” Annie commented, openly fighting off a grin. Sasha didn’t care and hollered.

“Oh my god, I didn’t expect you to suggest something like that.”

Nanaba finished off her water and pointed a finger at Sasha. “Sex is healthy, and when you’re with someone for so long, with two small kids, vanilla sex can get boring—when you have the time to have it at all.”

“I will make a note to never have kids,” Ymir added.

“Good luck with that,” Annie snorted.

“Yeah. With all the shagging you two do,” Sasha added, looking away like she hadn’t just said that.

Ymir laughed. “Firstly, we are very careful. Secondly, I’d rather die than ever be pregnant. Thirdly, we both do _not_ want kids. If we ever even consider it, we just go to the nearest mall and the many screaming babies put us off. We have a puppy, and she’s baby enough.”

Everyone actually agreed, even Nanaba, and then they finished their food and drinks and stood to leave. It was late, and they were all tired.

“Thanks, everyone,” Ymir told them as they stepped out of Titans. “I’ll consider the subscription box. And keep thinking of other things.”

Annie and Sasha left, but Nanaba lingered. She looked completely calm and casual, but she discreetly slipped something into Ymir’s pocket, then left for her own car. Ymir only pulled the thing out when she was in her car, and she chuckled. It was a card for that toy shop, with specific details for their subscription box service.

Maybe this could work.

XxX

Because Ymir thought that consent was incredibly sexy, and vital, she opted to _not_ get the sex box as the surprise. She didn’t want to be presumptuous and make Historia uncomfortable, so she decided to bring it up first. There was still time before their anniversary.

“Babe?”

Historia left the bathroom, dabbing her hair dry and still completely naked. Ymir slipped her glasses off, set them on the bedside table and stared at the delicious length of Historia’s body. She got so distracted that when Historia merely stared, waiting, she was confused.

“Yeah?” Historia finally asked.

Ymir swallowed. How could she get so in the mood so goddamn quickly? Historia slipped her favourite shirt on, still waiting, and then joined her in bed. Ymir immediately pulled her closer and intertwined their legs, and she knew for a fact that she was already wet.

“Sorry, I got very distracted by you.”

Historia laughed against her throat. “You horny beast.”

“Historia, have you seen you?”

“Yeah, I’d do me.”

Ymir groaned. “God, you’re so hot.”

She couldn’t help herself and curled her fingers around Historia’s hips, pulling her closer. Ymir wore a shirt and boxers, so she could feel Historia’s soft skin against her bare legs and it was exquisite.

“If you start grinding on me you’re going to turn me on.”

Ymir bit down on her lip, then pulled Historia on top of her and captured her lips. Their kiss was hungry and fire immediately, and Ymir’s entire body filled with arousal. It was always like this, and they welcomed it with twin moans. Historia’s one hand slid down between them to aggressively shove Ymir’s boxers down, and with some wiggling and laughing they managed it. Since Historia never put pants on, it was easy to settle herself between Ymir’s legs, and Ymir dug her fingers into Historia’s asscheeks as she slowly sank inside of her. She was incredibly hard and Ymir was turned on enough that she slid in easily.

“You’re so wet,” Historia moaned against her lips, and Ymir’s heart jumped in her chest.

Despite their hungry kisses, Historia moved her hips softly, drawing back almost all the way and sliding in with a delicious slice of warmth. Ymir whimpered, absolutely loving the delightful stretch, the way Historia’s cock rubbed against every part inside of her. Before long at all the orgasm was rushing up at her, and she pulled Historia’s lips down hard against her own and moaned loudly against her mouth as she arched up, coming hard. Historia’s breath stuttered, she cried out and them slammed in roughly one last time before she came soon after.

Ymir could feel the warmth of her release, and she tumbled into a second, softer orgasm. Historia coming inside of her always did that. Luckily Historia was on birth control, so she could come inside of Ymir as many times as she wanted and there was 0% of them accidentally conceiving. Birth control for people with penises were way more effective, and Ymir was always grateful that they had finally invented it. She’d hated being on the pill, for all of its bad side effects.

Historia collapsed on top of her, her cock softening inside of Ymir. They were both sweaty and now their sheets were ruined, but Ymir thought it was worth it. She trailed her fingers along Historia’s back and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“And I just showered,” Historia grumbled quietly.

“I honestly don’t know why you shower before you get into bed. You know we usually fuck before we go to sleep.”

Historia sighed. “Should we work up a schedule, then? So that I can plan my showers accordingly?”

At that, Ymir snorted. “Good luck with that, as if you aren’t as horny as me at all times.”

With a shift of her hips, Historia’s cock slid free and Ymir missed the feel of it. Her thighs were wet and sticky, though, and she stared up at the ceiling, wondering how nasty she was willing to be. Thankfully, Historia climbed out of bed and grabbed her hand.

“Come on, let’s shower and then sleep.”

Ymir allowed Historia to pull her to the bathroom, where they had a quick shower together. As tempted as Ymir was to be naughty, she was honestly a little tired. They managed to get clean and dry without trying anything, and after Ymir changed their sheets, they settled into bed against each other, naked, and Ymir felt content.

“Oh yeah.”

Historia found her hand to intertwine their fingers. “Hm?”

“I wanted to ask you. There’s this subscription box thing for a local sex shop. Would you like to try it out?”

Historia sat up to look at her. “So like, toys?”

“Yeah.”

Historia frowned. “Should I be worried?”

Ymir laughed. “Stop frowning like that. I’m not bored of you or that wand of yours and all its magical capabilities.” She snickered at Historia’s exasperated look. “I just figured it might be fun, you know? Nanaba recommended it, since she and Frieda—”

Historia immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. “Please don’t mention my sister’s name after we’ve had sex, or tell me about her sex life, ever.”

Ymir rolled her eyes and Historia dropped her hand. “Okay, fine. Anyway, so Nanaba suggested the subscription.”

“Why’d she suggest something like that?”

Ymir debated for a moment if she should try to come up with some other excuse, but then she realized she didn’t like keeping things from Historia, even the good things. “I asked the girls for help in getting a gift for you, for our anniversary.”

Historia’s expression softened. “Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to do something generic.”

“So you think the sex box will be it?”

“Well, we can just, try something new? I don’t know, there’s nothing you have need of or want.”

“I just want you.” Historia scooted closer and kissed her softly. “Whether we have kinky, crazy sex or just the regular missionary, I’m happy.”

“Would you like to try it then?”

Historia propped her chin on Ymir’s chest and started connecting invisible lines between her freckles there. “Sure,” she finally said. “It sounds interesting. Not that we need the motivation.”

Ymir couldn’t fight off her grin. “There are different kinds of boxes for whichever kink. We can go on the website tomorrow.”

Historia scooted closer and nuzzled against Ymir’s neck. “Sounds good. Let’s sleep now, I’m exhausted.”

“Okay baby, I love you.”

“Mm, love you too.”

XxX

Since it was their first time ordering something like this, they had both decided to pick the box that was literally titled _Vanilla Delights._ When it arrived a few days later, Ymir was just arriving home from work when she spotted the delivery guy standing by their gate. She instantly knew what it was, and her reacted without a thought. She signed for it, went inside and then hurried into Historia’s study with the box in hand.

“Historia! It arrived!”

Historia glanced up from her computer and pushed away from the desk, eyes immediately dropping to the box in Ymir’s hands. They both rushed to their bedroom and climbed on their bed, like kids excited to open their Christmas presents. In this case, it would be toys of the adult variety.

Ymir couldn’t contain her excitement as she tore at the tape along the edges and finally lifted the lid. Historia pressed close to her side, curiously peeking in as Ymir shoved her hand inside and grabbed the first thing she could.

“It’s a candle,” Historia commented.

Ymir turned the candle around. It was vanilla scented—which made her snort—but she actually liked it. Carefully, she set it down on their bedside. “We can totally use that to set the mood later.”

“It smells really nice,” Historia told her. She went ahead and grabbed for the next thing, which was just a regular vibrator. “Ooh, I know what we can use this for.”

Ymir shivered at the sudden devious look on Historia’s face. “You can totally torture my pussy with that whenever you’re in the mood.”

Grinning, Historia set the vibrator aside. “Oh, I intend to.”

Ymir swallowed. Next was a bottle of flavoured oil, body chocolate and a regular dildo. It was purple and smooth, with bumps and ridges along the edges. Ymir could already imagine the things Historia would do to her with it, and her face was already flushed just from the thoughts alone. There was also a porn DVD inside, regular chocolates and then something small that Ymir eagerly grabbed and pulled it. It looked like a dildo, but it was much shorter. When Ymir realized what it was, her eyes widened.

“Oh wow, a butt-plug.”

“What? Let me see.” Historia took it from her and turned it about, studying the small round edge. It was the same purple colour as the dildo, nothing spectacular. Ymir had never used one before, and none of the girlfriends before Historia either.

Ymir opened her mouth to say such, but she paused when she noted the suddenly very flustered look on Historia’s face. The way she stared at that plug… it was like she suddenly realized something she really wanted to do. Ymir was careful not to act surprised, but she definitely filed the revelation away.

“You ever want to try anal one day?” she asked casually, packing the things back in the box and collecting the bits of tape and cardboard she’d tossed about.

Historia relinquished the plug and glanced away, nervous. “Yeah, I’m open to it.”

Ymir slid the lid closed and frowned. “Are you sure? You don’t sound very keen?”

“I just…” She rubbed a hand along her arm. “Had a bad experience, once.”

Ymir set the box aside and scooted closer to take Historia’s hands in her own. “Hey, we don’t have to try it if there’s trauma there. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Historia shut her eyes and laughed at herself. “I wasn’t even the one that got hurt. One of my first girlfriends, she really wanted to try it. But we were young and stupid, and we didn’t do our research. The night we tried it, I went too hard and fast and she got really hurt. I’ve been too scared to ever try it again after that.”

Ymir nodded along. “Wow, that shit sucks. I’m sorry, babe. I heard it can be amazing.”

Historia nodded. “Yeah. It’s been something I’ve wanted to try, but not high on the list.” She shrugged it off, but Ymir knew what that look was. Historia wanted something badly, but she was forcing herself to pretend she didn’t.

 _Interesting,_ Ymir thought. Maybe this was it. “Alright, love,” Ymir said. She gave Historia’s hands a pat, then stood from the bed. “You feel like pizza? I’ll call for some. Want to finish that movie?’

Historia smiled at her, a little dimmer than before, and followed her from the room. “Ugh, please, I’m so hungry.”

Ymir called for pizza, and that night they did not have sex. Ymir was careful after that. When they did fuck the next morning, Historia’s cock brushed against her lower entrance and she hesitated slightly, like she was considering something, but Ymir didn’t react—even though she certainly did feel a little jolt. She then never mentioned it again, and pretended like the conversation had never happened. Historia must have decided it was done and over, and that was exactly the plan.

Secretly, Ymir started experimenting on herself. She used the plug, bought a few other toys for anal and had an absolutely great time whenever she had a moment alone to masturbate. Over the following weeks, she got more and more into it, prepared and ready. Every so often Historia would bring it up in conversation, and Ymir would just casually brush it off, and Historia’s mild look of disappointment always made her heart squeeze. But she knew it would be worth it.

Maybe it was weird to do something like this as a surprise, but they’d never had a conventional relationship.

On the night of their anniversary, Ymir was buzzing with hormones and energy. She was already incredibly fucking horny, just imagining how the night would unfold. She was careful to hide it, even though her underwear was soaked through and she was uncomfortable the whole time. They decided to eat out—much to her dismay—but it was lovely being with Historia, and their flirting was keeping Ymir’s panties wetter than ever.

When they got home, they started kissing before they even made it through the door. Historia was already hard, her cock outlined against the fabric of her jeans, and Ymir wanted so badly to feel every throbbing inch inside of her.

They stumbled through the house, pulling clothes off and carelessly dropping them to the floor. When they fell onto the bed, Historia slid her fingers through Ymir’s pussy and she inhaled loudly at the wetness she found there.

“Jesus, you’re incredibly wet,” Historia groaned.

Ymir shuddered as Historia’s fingers rubbed against her wet flesh. “Of course I am,” she breathed out. “I have a surprise for you.”

Historia’s cloudy blue eyes blinked at her, and Ymir’s chest warmed. “What is it?” Her tone was curious, but threatening, telling Ymir that if she dared be stupid in this moment and distract from the sex, there would be hell to pay. Ymir wanted to laugh.

“Well, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes,” she started, sitting up. Historia stared at her chest for a moment, clearly distracted. When Ymir cleared her throat, Historia’s focus returned. “I saw the way you looked at that butt-plug, and I got the hints you kept giving. I wasn’t ignoring them because I don’t want to try it. I thought I’d surprise you.”

At that, Historia started to frown. “Ymir, we can’t just—”

Ymir lifted her hand, cutting Historia off. “Anal is not something you can just do at the spur of the moment, I know that. You’d rip my asshole right open.” Historia grimaced. “Which is exactly why I took time to get myself all ready for you, baby. I’ve been masturbating _a lot_ and fuck, it’s so good. So, if you want, I’d love it if you’d fuck me like that tonight. But only if you want to. If not, I’m clearly so very wet already.”

Historia seemed to ponder for a moment. Her fingers were twitching, and Ymir knew what that meant. Historia’s cock was harder than ever, swollen and leaking and nearly throbbing. As Historia looked lost in thought, Ymir wrapped her fingers around Historia’s cock and gave it a few, lazy strokes. Immediately Historia arched into her, groaning.

“Are you sure?” Historia asked her, breathless.

Ymir nodded. “I promise you won’t hurt me, and we’re both going to come so hard.”

Historia’s gaze met hers, then she sat up and Ymir met her halfway for a deep, hungry kiss. Historia’s hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her hard nipples, and Ymir moaned loudly.

“Okay,” Historia mumbled against her mouth. “I’d really love to try it.”

Ymir pulled away, smirking. “Then let’s do this.” She grabbed their bottle of lube from their bedside table, settled on her side and then looked over at Historia. “Well?”

XxX

Historia’s hands were shaking. She was definitely nervous, but also incredibly, painfully aroused. Ymir was exactly right, and Historia was a fool to think Ymir hadn’t seen right through her from the very first second. Anal was something Historia really wanted to try, but she had always been put off trying to ask. Her experience had really traumatized her, and though this was sudden and quite the surprise, she trusted Ymir so fully that she could relax and know that whatever happened next, even if it didn’t work out, they would be fine.

She would not hurt Ymir. If it went bad, they would laugh about it, do something else or maybe even try again. But god, Historia really wanted this. She cock was pounding hard with arousal and she felt like she was about to explode all over Ymir before they even started.

Ymir was glancing over at her, the bottle of lube resting on her hip. She had a playful, coy look on her face, but she was flushed and Historia knew that look on her face. She was just as turned on by this, and that gave Historia the boost in confidence that she needed.

“I read somewhere that this position is the best,” Ymir explained, gesturing to her reclined position. “Doggy style is cool, but I want it to be more intimate the first time.”

Historia swallowed thickly and grabbed the lube. “Yeah, I prefer that too.” She squired a healthy amount on her cock and rubbed it all over, then crawled closer and coated her fingers again. “Can I put some on you?”

Ymir inhaled loudly. “Yeah, go for it.” When Historia applied the lube, Ymir’s breath visibly caught. Historia went slowly, rubbing with two fingers and maybe being a little teasing about it. She scooted all the way closer and settled down, fingers still brushing over Ymir’s entrance.

“Use only that hand for this,” Ymir told her, a hitch to her voice. “You could make me sick if we mix butt stuff with anything else.”

Wow, Ymir really had done her research. Historia had as well, of course. When they first saw that plug and Ymir said she was cool with it, Historia read up as much as she could online. They could not go from ass to pussy unless everything was cleaned, and she needed to make sure she kept an eye on the hand she was using to gently prod and caress Ymir’s entrance.

Ymir’s breathing turned a bit haggard, so Historia started pushing inside with one finger. Her entrance was tight, but she relaxed slowly and before long, Historia was able to push inside with her whole finger up to the knuckle. It was incredibly hot inside, and Historia felt a pulse of need ripple through her own body.

Fuck, this was so hot.

“Is this okay?” she panted out.

Ymir nodded. “Yeah. Keep going, please. More.”

Historia’s brows lifted, but she obeyed and pushed a second finger inside. Once all the way in, she very slowly pulled out to the tips, then pushed back in. Ymir moaned loudly. Historia slowly fucked her that way, dividing her focus between the motion of her hand and listening to Ymir’s sounds. She was incredibly into it, and Historia could feel the way her body was opening up. Ymir’s fingers dug into the sheets below them, and she bit down on her lower lip. Historia bent down to press a kiss to her shoulder, then she pulled her fingers out.

“Are you ready?”

Ymir whimpered softly as she nodded. Historia kissed her cheek, then reached for their drawer to get a condom. Ymir had thought ahead to bring a towel, so she wiped her hand off and then carefully rolled the condom down along her length. They rarely needed to use it, but this time was different. Historia didn’t want Ymir to be uncomfortable after this, with so much come inside of her. Ymir loved it inside of her pussy most times, but Historia wasn’t sure of this version. It would also be the best, anyway, if she wanted to fuck Ymir’s pussy afterwards. She could just take the condom off and be ready to go.

Historia joined Ymir again and reapplied the lube, putting more than enough. When the head of her cock pressed against Ymir’s entrance, she stuttered on a breath. Historia gently started pushing inside, peppering kisses along Ymir’s shoulder and the back of her neck.

“Fuck,” Ymir gasped loudly, in a broken way that Historia had never heard before. “It’s so good.”

Historia’s heart was pounding. She felt like she was about to explode any minute. It was much tighter than anything she had experienced before, and just the act of getting herself all the way inside was so good it was almost unbearable. Ymir clenched hard around her, almost rippling, and she wondered if Ymir had just come.

“Fuck me,” Ymir moaned out, shifting her hips. “Please. I can take it.”

Historia hesitated for a tiny second. She grabbed hold of Ymir’s hip, then she draw herself back slowly and then pushed back in. She did this a few times, waited to feel Ymir relax more and more, and then she let herself go all for it. She started thrusting hard and fast, and her entire body tingled with the onslaught of pleasure. Ymir was pushing back against her with every thrust in, and she reached back to dig her hand into Historia’s hair. She was moaning so loudly and obscenely that Historia half wished she could record this, just to listen to again later.

She could hardly believe this was actually happening, that Ymir was so desperately breaking apart around her. It was so incredibly erotic, and Historia couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

“I’m close,” she choked out, her forehead pressed to Ymir’s shoulder as she pumped her hips harder and faster.

Ymir’s hand was between her own legs, her fingers harshly rubbing against her engorged clit. She was so wet that her thighs were sticky with it, and Historia wanted to delve her tongue through that delight. She certainly would, later.

Seconds later, Historia slammed in and then moaned embarrassingly loudly as she came harder than ever before in her life. The sound of her cry made Ymir stiffen, who then came just as hard. Historia felt like her cock would be squeezed right off, but it felt incredibly good. Ymir kept rolling her hips, and Historia nearly started rutting into her like a mindless animal.

They fell silent and still, and Historia just focused on catching her breath. “That…” she started saying, but paused. Ymir caressed the line of her jaw, breathing loudly.

“That was fucking amazing.”

Historia laughed. She pulled out, removed the condom and disposed of it in their bedside dustbin. She missed being inside of Ymir, and when she returned to her they cuddled closer together. Ymir found her lips and they kissed lazily for a long while. Ymir seemed clingier than usual, so Historia was all too happy to just hold and love her.

“Thank you,” Historia finally said. She had grown soft even though she was still in the mood. “That honestly was amazing.”

Ymir kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome. Thank you for wanting me in your life, and for living with me.”

They relaxed, but before long Ymir’s hands began to wonder and Historia had no choice but to trail her way down to between Ymir’s legs. She glanced up and into Ymir’s eyes, and she caught the smug grin on her lips.

Her heart fluttered. “Smug bastard,” she muttered against her wet flesh.

Ymir winked. “But you love it.”

“I do.”


End file.
